Alvin and Theodore's Teddy
by iMinions36
Summary: Alvin and Carter are home alone when the zombies come. Alvin finds Theodore's teddy bear in his room. He promises to save him. Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette try to find more information about these zombies. Eleanor survives with her basketball team and learns the true meaning of teamwork. Brittany and a young boy must work together despite their differences. But where is Theodore?
1. Chapter 1

~Alvin's POV~

It was a completely normal Friday afternoon. Me and my best friend Carter were eating pepperoni pizza on the couch while we were watching an epic zombie movie. Carter is a kid on the football team with me. But unlike Ryan and the rest of the gang, Carter is (kind of) nice to my brothers. Plus, he's a prankster like me, so we have our fun.

Anyway, Carter and I stopped paying attention to the movie and were whacking each other with pillows. "Dave, Alvin's hitting me!" Carter complained, even though I was barely doing any damage to Carter because I'm a chipmunk and he's a human. It sucks being a chipmunk sometimes. You know, being smaller than everyone else.

"Dave's not here right now, stupid," I informed him. "He's picking up more soda for us and picking Brittany up from cheerleading and Jeanette and Simon from some boring science thing and Eleanor from basketball and I don't got a clue where Theo is."

"So we're alone?" Carter asked skeptically.

"Yeah, we're alone. Obviously." I scoffed. Sometimes Carter is a total idiot.

"Sweet, let's go destroy your brother's room." Carter raced up the stairs. "Simon's room!" He called over his shoulder so I'd know whose room to raid.

"Carter, did you hear that?" I heard some groaning and banging somewhere outside. It might have been the movie?

Carter's face was pale. But he didn't want me to think he was scared. "It-it was just the mov-movie." He stammered.

I crossed my arms. "Carter, I think we both know that wasn't the movie." To prove my point, I hopped on the remote and hit the 'off' button. The groaning and banging outside continued. "It's a zombie apocalypse, Carter." I stated in a dead-calm voice.

Carter went sprinting to the kitchen. He grabbed his backpack and began shoving food from the cabinet in his backpack. "Alvin, go get your pocket knife!" His voice commanded my body into action. I blindly flew up the stairs to my room and grabbed my pocket knife of the dresser. I looked around the room. There, on my bed, was Theodore's teddy bear. I didn't know where Theodore was, but I knew he'd appreciate it if I took his teddy. So that's what I did. I grabbed my cap. I took one last look at my room. I decided to leave a note.

_Dear Dave, Simon, Theo, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor,_

_I just wanted to let you all know I'm alive. Carter and me left when we heard the zombies. We hope that you're all alive. Theo, I have your teddy. I'm keeping it for you. I'm waiting for you, Theo. I hope you find us._

_ Alvin Seville_

I came into the kitchen, triumphantly holding the loot I had got from my room. Carter regarded the teddy bear with suspicion, but he didn't say anything about it. "Quick," He whispered, "Jump into my bag." I did as I was told. I was scared, but pretended to scowl at being forced to stay in there. I did not want to look like a baby.

I felt Carter lifting up the bag. We were leaving my home for a very long time. Possibly forever. "We've got to find the others." I pleaded in a hoarse whisper. Whispering wasn't really my thing.

"Quiet, Alvin," Carter shushed me. "We have to find a car."

Suddenly, I realized that I may never see my family again.

**Thanks for reading my story, guys! Will Alvin ever find his family again? Will he and Carter find a car? Will they survive? And will Alvin manage to keep his promise to Theodore and keep his teddy safe? Don't forget to rate and review! You can send in OCs if you want. Just tell me their first and last names, short personality description and how they survived the apocalypse so far. WARNING—if you want to send in OCs, be prepared that they may die. Just saying! Thanks, again! iMinions36 is over and out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, iMinions36 here! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review! Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I've just been so busy with school and I have the flu, which sucks. But here's chapter two! I tried to add more detail this time! Thank you for the review! They mean a lot. I'm thankful for a chance to improve my writing.****  
**

~Alvin's POV~

I must have fallen asleep, because the bag was darker than I had remembered it. I poked my head out of the bag. Carter was still walking, except we were in the woods, not the city. The air was cooler and fresher and the Evergreen trees towered over us, making me feel very small. I wondered how long he had been walking. We must have been walking for a long time because Carter looked really tired. "Carter, where are we?" I asked. I knew we were in the forest but I wanted to know just how far from the city we really were.

He turned his head to look at me. "I don't know." He answered honestly. For the first time, Carter looked defeated. He eyebrows were scrunched up together in worry. He never worried. He looked like a deflated balloon. He sighed and put his bag down, kind of roughly, I might add, because it sent me tumbling back onto Theodore's teddy. I promised myself that I would find him and keep his teddy safe. I climbed out of the bag, eager to get some fresh air. Carter was lying on top of the bag, which kind of almost squashed me.

"I'll keep watch." I offered, not sure what else to do. Carter looked to me asleep, so I just sat down, watching for zombies. "Oh, Theodore, where are you?" I sniffed a couple of times, then curled up next to Theodore's teddy and watched.

~Simon's POV~

Jeanette and I were running. We were running away from the zombies that someone's science fair project had created. The kid's machine malfunctioned and turned him into a zombie. He bit several of the people in the gym. Jeanette and I were the only ones who had escaped. I looked behind me, making sure Jeanette was still there. She was right on my heels.

_It had begun just like last year's science fair. Jeanette was pretty nervous, I could tell. She kept biting her nails and fidgeting. I was pretty nervous myself. I was wondering if they'd like our experiment. After all, it was Alvin's idea and we all knew how irresponsible he could be._

_Our project was a volcano. It wasn't a very original idea at first. Lots of kids every year entered volcanos. They never won. The judges were looking for some originality, some excitement. Something unbelievable._

_Jeanette and I were agonizing over how to make it better and more original, when Alvin came into the kitchen, making a lot of ruckus, since the football guys were behind him. Alvin and the other jerks were sweaty and tired, but that didn't mean they wouldn't pick on us. I tried to shoo them away._

_"What're you working on, Si?" He asked curiously, while looking over my shoulder. I gritted my teeth in frustration._

_"A volcano," Jeanette said shyly. Jeanette was easily intimidated by Alvin and his bunch of snobby jerks and I don't blame her. But I get more angry with them._

_"That's for your science project, right?" Alvin asked in a way that could be described as mocking. _

_"Yes," I growled. "Now, please, just go away and leave Jeanette and I alone!"_

_"That won't win the science fair, bro. Lots of people enter volcanos." Carter said nonchalantly and skillfully tossed a grape into his mouth._

_"I know that." I replied irritably. Alvin and his friends get on my nerves all the time. They think they're so much better than me just because they're on the football team._

_"You could make a chocolate volcano!" Alvin said excitedly. "Then, if it explodes wrong, it's edible!" That made all his friends laugh._

_So that's the idea that Jeanette and I went with. I had the feeling that we were both wondering if Alvin's idea would work. It was definitely an original one, so if we won I would give Alvin some credit. But we still had our doubts._

_When we arrived at the gym, the judging was about to start. As quickly as we could, we ushered our project to our table._

_That's when things went wrong. The first project was the one that turned that kid into a zombie. I never knew the kid's name._

_The machine exploded. There was smoke everywhere. It was nearly impossible to see or breathe, yet alone say anything. I crouched down low to the floor, where the smoke wasn't as dense. I saw the kid bite into one of the judges. Blood poured onto the floor._

_I motioned for Jeanette to follow me. We were right next to the window. If we stood on the volcano when it exploded, it might shoot us up. We would have to time it exactly right, though. "What are we doing, Simon?" Jeanette wheezed. I could the smoke was getting to be hard on her asthma._

_"Getting out of here." I coughed. We had to talk in short sentences because like I mentioned earlier, it was extremely hard to breathe with all the smoke. I mutely helped Jeanette on top of the volcano. I held up three fingers at counted down. I mouthed, "Three, two, one."_

_We shot ourselves up into the air. For a brief moment, I looked down to see the gym floor far below me. I gasped. I was really afraid of heights. Almost too late, I grabbed the windowsill. With my other paw, I caught Jeanette. I hung there for what seemed the longest time. Then, I had an idea. "Grab my tail." I whispered. Jeanette merely nodded. I could tell she was weak from all the smoke and the lack of oxygen flow to her brain. I pulled myself up on the ledge, then helped Jeanette up as well. I opened the window. I was going to land on the tree. "Hold on to me." I didn't want to this. But there was no other option._

_I looked over at the tree. It seemed like miles, instead of feet, that I had to jump. So, I closed my eyes and jumped. We had made it. That's how we ended up running. . ._

"Simon, where are we going?" Jeanette's breathless pant snapped me out of my flashback. Her asthma was really getting to her. She was breathless and gripping her side. We had to get home soon so she could get her inhaler.

"Home." I answered matter of factly. In fact, we were almost there. Just two more blocks to go. It pays to live close to the school.

When we arrived at our house, I was shocked. The front door had been busted down. The place looked like it had been ransacked. I remembered that Alvin and his very annoying friend, Carter, were at home. "Alvin! Alvin!" I called, trying to find him. I found his cap sitting in a pool of blood. "Oh, no." I gasped. Something had happened to Alvin. Had the zombies reached here before us?

I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. It was Jeanette. Jeanette was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever met. I longed to be her boyfriend, but I was too shy to ask her out. She might not even feel the same way I do. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

"Simon," Jeanette sighed. "I think they're gone."

Gone? They couldn't be gone. But the zombies could have reached them before us. We were going to stay here so I could do research in me and Jeanette's lab. I had to figure out what kind of zombies we were dealing with. Apparently, these zombies were faster than us. They had beaten us home. That much we already knew. To find out more, I would need a sample of one of the zombies.

I found a ripped piece of clothing attached to a rotting arm. Looks like the zombies had a fight in here. It figures. Alvin and Carter wouldn't have gone down without a fight. I walked over to examine the arm. It was light enough for me to carry with Jeanette's help. I heard Jeanette walk over to me. I turned my head to look at her. She gave me a curious look.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette asked me. I was about ready to give an explanation when I heard a noise coming from upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry I've been gone so long. I had work to do at school. Like, a lot of it. I've just been really busy. But summer is almost here, thank goodness. Then I'll be updating everyday. Just a quick shout out to Everythingatonce! She has been really improving me on my writing and I thank her! But enough with my rambling! On with the story! I hope you like it! **

**PLEASE SEND OC'S IN! I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO SEND CHARACTERS FOR THE SURVIVORS! IF YOU DO YOU ARE AN AWESOME PERSON!**

~Eleanor's POV~

We were all dripping with sweat as the buzzer went off. The game was over. We had won, as usual. Basketball is my sport. It's my thing. And my team is a huge part of my life. My teammates and I rushed over to the benches where are water bottles are. I took several big swigs of my water bottle since I was exhausted. I slid down on the bench and relaxed. Coach Jenny came over to congratulate us. We're the greatest middle school basketball team ever, in my opinion. Coach Jenny seems to think so, too.

"Great job, girls! That was some fine playing out there!" Coach Jenny congratulated us with her eyes showing how impressed she was with us and a huge smile on her face. She was only a senior in high school, but she insisted she could coach us. And she was right. She was always right.

We all too tired to talk much, but we were grinning at each other and nodding at Coach, showing her how we felt without words. "Nice playing, Eleanor." I heard Brittany's voice sneak up behind me. I turned around to see her in her cheerleading uniform. She didn't really get anything about basketball, but she still cheers me on, along with the other cheerleaders on her squad. She really is a great sister, even if she can be such a brat sometimes.

"Thanks," I told her. I still panting from the game, but I tried not to show it. Knowing Brittany she would probably make some cutting remark about it. I grabbed my lime green duffel bag and headed to the locker room. Brittany followed me for some reason. She probably wanted to talk to me. But I had cooking class with Theodore a few minutes later and I couldn't be late again. Theodore always thinks I'm not coming when I'm later. But my schedules conflict with each other. "What do you want, Brittany? Can't you see that I'm in a hurry?" I was pretty annoyed with her, but I can't fight with her right now. I'm running late.

"Well, his class is at the High School. You have time. Look, I need. . ." Brittany started to say, but she never finished. There some kind of an explosion nearby. The very ground I stood on vibrated. I looked at Brittany, whose face went completely white. She looks that way when she's scared. I run out of the gym to look at the window. The High school. I gasped. Theodore has his cooking class there. Oh, Theodore. Then, I realized that Simon and Jeanette were there, too. I ran back to the gym, where total chaos reigned. Everybody was screaming and running around. Then, a noticed with a start, that there were zombies in front of the gymnasium door, trying to get it. Brittany was still standing where she was, frozen and unmoving. I'm pretty sure she was in shock.

"Brittany!" I screamed so I could be heard above the chaos. I dodged through the crowds of frenzied people so I could get to my sister. I shook her shoulders. "Snap out of it!" But, apparently, that didn't work because my sister was stuck like super glue to the gym floor. I couldn't get her to budge. My best friend, Carrie, rushed up to me.

"Eleanor, there's a zombie apocalypse! It started at the High School! Coach Jenny said she wants all basketball players to come to room 127 immediately. We're all in there. I went to get you. Otherwise, we'd leave you behind." Carrie said breathlessly. She was trying to keep cool, I could tell, but she was panicking inside. Carrie didn't wait for my reply. She scooped me up and hurried me to my homeroom class. Coach Jenny and my teammates were all huddled around the teacher's desk. Carrie pressed into the group, but was pushed back so we had to stand in the fringes. But we could still hear Coach Jenny's voice loud and clear, even though she was talking in a hushed whisper.

"Look, guys, we've got to get out of here unnoticed. Even the slightest disturbance could cause the zombies to come after us. We've got to do this and we got to do this right. Are you with me?" We all nodded. It was all we could do. We all put our arms in, like we do before a game. We all silently filed out of the room. The normal joking atmosphere was absent. Everything was calm and orderly as we walked silently, in single file, toward the back exit. Carrie and I had missed the big plan, but we decided to just do what our teammates did. Our coach was never wrong about a game plan, so she shouldn't be wrong now. Not when we don't have another option.

If Coach Jenny was scared, she didn't show it. She opened the door and we all filed out. She directed us in the direction of the neighborhood across from the school. We proceeded done that street without question. Coach Jenny was in front, Carrie and I in back. The only thing I was thinking of right now was Brittany. Brittany had been left behind. And it was all my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! iMinion36 here! Next week is my last and busiest week of school! I'm so excited! This is turning out to be a really great story! But the thing is, I only have one reviewer, which makes me sad. I wish I had more people reviewing my stories or sending OCs or something. But am really grateful to Everythingatonce for being a really supportive reviewer! Thanks for your time! Please review this story if you read it! I really appreciate it and will update sooner! Thanks for your time if you really read this stuff in bold and listen to my blabbering! Now, on with the story my friends!**

* * *

~Brittany's POV~

I went up to Eleanor after the game. I needed her to teach me some things about basketball so I could look cooler with Alvin. For some reason, my prettiness just doesn't seem to work with him like it does with the other guys. So I needed to talk to Eleanor about the rules of basketball. Just because I cheer for basketball and football players doesn't mean I know the rules. So, I needed to learn the rules so I could talk sports with Alvin.

Eleanor was in a hurry, probably because she wanted to get to her and Theodore's cooking class on time. But it didn't start until ten minutes from now, according to my watch. The class was at the high school. I don't see why she should be in such a rush. Eleanor turned around abruptly. She looked pretty annoyed at me for following her. "What do you want, Brittany? Can't you see I'm in a hurry?"

I rolled my eyes. She shouldn't care if she's late. I'm always a few minutes late to stuff because I'm doing my last finishing touches on my hair and makeup. Theodore will understand. He's a good kid. "Well, his class is at the High School." I countered with equal annoyance. Then, with a more reassuring tone, I added, "You have time. Look, I need. . ." But before I could finish my sentence, an explosion happened outside. I could feel the gym floor vibrating. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. Eleanor, however, shot out of the gym like a bullet, leaving me in the dust. I tried to call her name, but my throat wouldn't make a sound. I glanced sideways out of the window. I gasped. There were zombies trying to get inside the school! I recognized them because of how many zombie movies Alvin convinced me into watching with him. Those movies me always give me nightmares. Now, it's happening in real life.

Eleanor ran back up to me. I heard her scream, but I wasn't listening. My full attention was on the zombies that were just outside the door. I looked back where Eleanor was. She wasn't there anymore. I was scared. The zombies were doing a pretty good job on getting the door down. There were several dents in it already and it had me worried. Just then, the door gave a loud groan. A teenage boy with sandy brown hair and a younger boy who looked to still be in elementary school were trying to keep the door from breaking. I decided to help them escape.

"Give it up already. You're gonna get yourselves killed." I whispered into the older boy's ear. He glanced at me briefly, but kept on pushing.

"What are two deaths at the price of many?" The boy grunted. He was right. I should help him, I thought. _But what about you? Don't you want to escape?_ An inner voice asked me. But then again, my family might've not survived. But I knew Eleanor would have had to. Unless. . .no, I didn't want to think about that right now.

"How can I help?" I sucked up enough courage to ask. I might be helping Eleanor to survive and that would be the best possible thing for me to do.

"There is one thing." The boy said thoughtfully. "My brother insisted on helping me. Can you take him with you and leave this place. I want to save him. He's still so young. . ."

"Of course," I whispered. I could understand why he felt that way. I would do the same thing for Eleanor.

"Go with her." The boy commanded his younger brother.

"But, Ben, I want to help. . ." His brother pleaded, but Ben wouldn't hear it.

"I said go." Ben commanded it a much firmer tone than last time. His brother reluctantly agreed and followed me out of the gym.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked me once we were in the hallway.

"I'm Brittany. And you are?" I said with a slight annoyance. He was supposed to be obeying me.

"I'm Trevor. And you are not in charge of me." The boy, Trevor, answered with an air of defiance. He reminded of Alvin.

"Fine, but we have to get out of here." I started to say, but then the door broke in and Trevor's brother collapsed.

"Ben!" He shouted. He looked desperate, but didn't move to help him. Instead, he realized that he'd only get himself killed if he saved his brother. He realized that only me, a complete stranger, was his only companion left. So he scooped me up in his hands and dashed for the main doors to the school. But he stopped at a locker along the way and grabbed a green backpack. Me being to shocked to ask questions, didn't say anything but simply wondered who this boy was and how we would survive.


End file.
